Cottage by Zora River- Link x Reader Lemon One Shot Twilight Princess
by CakeMamas
Summary: My first lemon, be nice. I have left out enough details for the reader can imagine themselves in this situation.' A swordsman shows up and saves a young lady who lives by the river. She lets him inside with promise of a warm meal and warm bed for the night. He obliges to her hospitality.


Zora River ran all through Hyrule, north, south, east and west. My cottage was built on the base of a small cliff, carved over time by the river. I lived somewhere up in northeast Hyrule, along a trail that leads to Zora Domain up north. If I kept my window open, I could hear the river running softly while I slept at night. We've had a bat problem lately, so I haven't been able to keep it open. With the monsters running ramped, I haven't slept well these days.

I was reading a book outside with my feet in the river. It's pretty sunny out today, I should get some Vitamin D. I was wearing overalls today, but shorts rather than pants, with a white shirt underneath. My shop was closed, it had been closed for quite some time. I have a lot of time on my hands these days. Hyrule hasn't been normal for awhile now, it's too dangerous to travel right now for anyone. Travelers come to my shop for stew and pie. But the kitchen hasn't ran in weeks.

I heard something behind me rustle in the bushes and more of those monsters holding clubs came running out. I stood up and ran towards my door. I am all too used to this, if I can make it inside in time they'll eventually go away. But I wasn't quick enough this time. They're either going to get me, or it's going to be a really close call. Suddenly, a swordsman came from the bushes and slaughtered them all with few slashes on his sword. I stood there astonished, then he glanced at me and walked towards me.

He wore a forest green tunic, tan pants, brown boots, and brown fingerless gloves. His shield and sword with slung along his shoulders on his back. He wore a forest green, pretty long, hat to match his outfit. He was blond, and his hair was long enough for it to cover his Hylian ears, just so they poke out only a little.

When he made his way to me, face to face, I noticed his piercing blue eyes.

"Wow, that was pretty amazing." I said to him about saving me. He nodded with a smile as a "you're welcome"

"Would you like to come in? You look like you need a rest."

He agreed and followed me inside. I stepped over to the kitchen to get him some water. He sat down at my table after putting his shield and sword down resting against the table. I handed him the glass, "So swordsman, what are you doing up here? Not much up here, unless you have some business with the Zora's. In that case they're more upstream a few miles," I said pointing upwards. He nodded again in response and sipped his water.

"I'm off to see the Zoras," he said to me, I finally got to hear his voice. It was probably something between Castle Town and the royal family and blah blah blah I didn't care. Sounded boring, so I dropped that topic. He probably didn't want to talk about work anyways.

"Well, if you're in a hurry, don't feel obligated to stay. I just wanted to say thank you. I'm about to make a stew, it should be ready by nightfall. If you finish your business and need a warm place to stay tonight, please don't hesitate to venture back here."

He smiled at me and stood up from the table. He nodded again and picked up his things. He made his way to the door and I waved. I wished him luck and he closed the door and that was that.

I walked into my kitchen and began to chop potatoes. I began to boil the base of my soup while I cut my vegetables. He sure was handsome. A little quiet though. After each ingredient was prepped I plopped it into my soup. After my herbs, veggies, milk, and the rest of the works were boiling, I placed a cover on it to simmer. I walked over to read my book on the couch to pass the time while my soup cooked. It will be at least another 4 hours until it will be finished.

After reading about 50 pages, I had dozed off. My eyes fluttered open, I wonder how long I slept for. I looked outside and the sun was almost done setting, the sky was an indigo color. The house smelled of my stew, warm and comforting. I took the top off and mixed with a wooden spoon. It had thickened really nicely and the vegetables were tender. I reached into my fridge for some goat cheese, and I put it in my soup and mixed. I placed the top on again and I'll let it simmer maybe thirty more minutes.

I heard a knock on the door and it startled me. He actually came back? No way. I looked out the window and there Mr. Swordsman was. I opened the door and he stepped inside.

"Oh welcome back! I'm glad you came, the stew is ready," I said and walked back into the kitchen. I grabbed two bowls and filled them with the stew along side a homemade bun. I placed it in front of him and his face lit up.

"It's been that long since you've had a homemade meal?" I asked and he nodded and took a bite. He closed his eyes as if he was savoring it.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome. Say, I don't even know you're name," I just realized.

"Link." He answered.

"Link, okay. I'm -yn-." Silence for a minute, I placed my chin on my hands, "I hope everything went alright today with your big Zora business." I attempted to start a conversation. He smiled and laughed a little, he must've known I was digging for something to say, he said "It went well, thank you."

We chatted for awhile. He told me he's from Ordon, and back home he herds cattle. I mentioned to him he was pretty far from home. He told me he's been traveling a lot lately. I don't think he likes talking about whatever he was doing as a swordsman. We kept chatting while we finished our bowls of stew, cleaned up, and went into my small sitting room. Small talk really, nothing too personal or detailed. My house is not big, it's more like one huge room with sections. He sat on the couch and I started a fire in the fireplace. I got some blankets after I got the fire going and made Link a bed. I joined him on the couch and he thanked me again. It was a chilly night and I wrapped up in a blanket and we just kept chatting. I told him about my shop, about how things are more lively when the land is peaceful.

"The monsters are infesting the kingdom right now, but it'll be fixed soon." Link assured me.

"Oh really?" I giggled, "Is that so?"

He just smiled and glanced down at his hands. "I really appreciate all this, it's kind of you," He said and put his hand on my leg. It was endearing and his smile was genuine.

"It's fine really, it's actually really nice to have some company. It's been awhile. I've been lonely." I say, saying a little bit more than I should of. He probably doesn't even really care.

"I've been pretty lonely these days too." Link said, taking his hand off my leg and lacing his fingers together, looking down at them. I looked down as well. But then I felt him looking in my direction, so I looked up at Link.

He gently grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer, then we were kissing. His lips were so soft, but his kiss was so passionate. He didn't waste any time and put his tongue in my mouth, and I happily obliged. This was sudden, but I will not deny I thought he was handsome and I thought about all of this, even if for a split second. Link was lonely, he said so himself, just like me. Maybe we needed a night like this.

I leaned into him more and his hands made their way back to my legs and pulled me on to his lap. I grabbed both side of his face and he unclipped the straps on my overalls. He slid his way up my shirt and ran his thumbs over my nipples. He ran his hands all over my back, neck, and chest. I finally broke the kiss for a breath and he grabbed me and flipped us so I was sitting on the couch. He slid off the rest of my overalls along with my panties. He spread my legs and ran his tongue over my pussy before circling my clit with his tongue. I dug my fingers into his hair, guiding him where it felt best. He had his arms under my lugs, gripping the top of my thighs. I moaned as he kept licking and sucking, my clit getting more and more swollen. He glanced up at me with those icy blue eyes and lifted his head. I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. He wipes his mouth and said, "would you rather go to the bed?" I nodded.

He picked me up and walked us over to the bed and laid me down. As his crawled on me I unbuttoned his shirt. He stood up on his knees and shrugged it off. His chest and arms were tight with muscle, but his skin was still so soft. I reached down to tug on his pants, then unbeutton the first two buttons. His fingers slid inside me and he leaned down to suck my nipples again. He nipped at my nipple and it made me shriek and giggle. He looked up at me and smirked. He stood up on his knees again and I sat up and helped him take his pants off. I gripped his cock and rubbed up and down while I kissed his lower abs and he laid me down again. He licked his hand and rubbed his cock, to get it wet and he placed it at my opening. His blush was a little more noticeable now, but still only a light pink, it was really cute actually. He kissed my neck and slowly pushed himself inside of me. He began rocking back and forth, inside and out. He was hard, but still managed to be gentle with me. He grunted with each thrust inside and I moaned in return. We flipped over so I would be on top. I reached between my legs to grab him and I rubbed the tip of his penis against my clit. We were both so wet and slippery that it glided back and forth over my sensitive spot. I eased him back inside me with ease and I rocked back and forth, bouncing up and down. His hands scratched my lower back and began to grip my butt. He moved his hands and guided my hips. He bit his lip and flipped his head back into the pillow.

He sat up and his cock slid out as he got behind me and nibbled on my ear. His hands slid down between my breasts, down my torso, and onto my clit, making circles with his thumbs again. His other hand played with my nipple. He slid his cock back inside me under my butt. I sat on it but he didn't move his hips, neither did I. He whispered in my ear, "I'm going to need you to cum for me, sweetheart." I felt my face get red and butterflies in my stomach. He began to thrust in and out of me again, all whilte rubbing my clit. It felt unreal, just too good. I couldn't help the moans coming out of my mouth. I wanted to put my hands over my mouth, but he wouldn't allow it. He placed his right hand on my hip and gripped my shoulder with his left and began quickly thrusting in and out of me, I could hear our skin clapping together with each thrust inside.

"Tell me when you're getting close, okay?" He said between breaths. He was obviously working hard back there.

Without missing a beat and many, many poundings later, I felt my clit swelling and I said, "I'm getting there Link, just a little bit more."

He stopped and placed me on my stomach. With both hands on my lower back he pushed inside me again. With each thrust, my clit rubbed against the bed under me. He grabbed the back of my hair and began going faster. I was about to cum, there wasn't any stopping it. Between all the moans, all the "oh god"'s, I told Link I was going to cum. He began going as fast as he could, he really wanted me to cum, and I felt my walls tighten around him inside me and there was a huge release.

"There it is," Link said quietly slowing down and lifted my hips up, "I'm going to cum any second," he said as he began motioning his hips again.

With each thrust he got fast and deeper, I knew he was just about there. He pulled out and moaned loudly as I felt him cum on my back. I slumped down on my stomach and he used a handkerchief from his pants pocked to clean up my back. He pulled a blanket over the both of us and rested his head on the pillow next to mine. We were both breathing heavily, trying to gather ourselves again.

I glance over and then back at the ceiling, "Well done."

"Thanks."


End file.
